Just Trust Me
by ShanaLynn
Summary: Hermione has trouble believing someone might love her. Her friends don't see her as a girl why should anyone else. Can a cetain hufflepuff get through to her. and make her trust him
1. Chapter 1

Hemione ran down the platform in a hurry. She was out of breath, but she definitely could not stop. She was already late for the Hogwarts Express, which was so unlike her. Hermione Granger, the know-it-all, bushy haired, never late for anything was late for her train. The one that took her to her second home where she felt she belonged. She ran and ran then stopped for a moment. She looked around to quickly make sure no one was watching her. She then very inconspicuously made her way through the column i between Platforms 9 and 10. Hermione found herself standing on Platform 9 3/4 and saw that the train was to her left. She sighed with relief that it was still there.Thankfully!. Running down the platorm she kept her eyes on the train and never realized that she was fixing to run smack in to someone. When she did hit the person she fell backwards and landed on her back and all her books fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry," A mysteriously deep voice said.

She looked up into a pair of beautiful gray eyes. She stared for a moment cause they were so gorgeous. After a moment or two she noticed who they belonged to. Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff house. He was a sixth year and wasknown as the brave, smart, sweet, and definitely handsome on in school. He wasn't like all the other blokes in school. He was popular, but not egotistical. Handsome, but very naive of the fatc that he was. Hermione had had a crush on him since her 3rd year. She snapped out of her daze when she heard his voice again.

"Did you hear me? I said I was sorry. Are you ok?" He held out his hand to signal he was helping her up. He had also already picked up her books.

"Grabbing his hand she said, "Yes, I'm ok. I'm sorry too. I wasn't paying attention to where I was goin. I was just worried about bein late for..." Her voice trailed off when they realized the train was starting to pull away from the station.

Cedric and Hermione looked at each other and made a quick dash for the train. Cedric was able to grab to handle and pull himself onto the train, but Hermione couldn't. He held his hand out to try to help her on.

"I can't... I'll fall."

"No, you won't. Just grab my hand," he said as she grabbed for his hand, but her hand was too slippery.

"Try one more time, Hermione!"

She kept running and inally was able to grab his arm. He grabbed her hand with both of his and pulled her on board. The force was too great and they fell backwards. She landed on top of him with a thud.

"OK, now I'm sorry," she laughed.

"Had to return the favor right?" he laughed back.

It was then she realized she was still on top of him and she quickly got up.

"Thank you. For helping me I mean," she said as she blushed.

Smiled down at her and said, "No problem, but don't blush I may just fall in love with you."

She did not find this amuzing one bit. Mockin her? How dare he? Who did he think he was anyway? Turned out she was wrong about him afterall. No one in their right minds would fall for her. Her two bestfriends didn't even acknowledge she was a girl. What would make him any different. She should have known better to think this boy was different.

"Don't mock me, Cedric. I don't like it when people make fun."

"I...I wasn't. I really mean..."

"Please spare me the details. I don't need your pity. Thanks again for helping me," she said, coldly. She shook his hand and marched away.

He looked at her as she walked away with a very obscure look. What did he say so wrong. He was really telling the truth. It wouldn't be hard to fall in love with Hermione Granger. In act he was almost there. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione still steaming walked through the train to find her friends, Harry and Ron. When she found them she opened the door to the compartment.

"Where have you been, Mione?" Ron asked.

"Yea we were getting worried," Harry explained.

"I'm fine I was just running late."

"You? Running late? Queen of being on time?" Ron questioned.

"Honestly, Ronald. Humans are allowed to make mistakes."

"Come on, Mione, you don't..." Ron started to say before Hermione interrupted him.

"Drop it, Ronald!"

Harry and Ron looked at each other and then back at Hermione. They wanted to ask her what was wrong but thought best to leave it alone. The whole ride to Hogwarts was very quiet. There were a million things Hermione wanted to say. She wanted to scream at Harry and Ron. She wanted to hex and curse them for making her not feel confident in herself. All she ever got from them is "Mione, you look like a porcupine" or "Mione, tame the wild beast." She just scoured at them and all they could do was try to figure out why she was death staring them. Maybe Cedric was telling the truth maybe he wasn't. Why couldn't she trust in anyone when they say something. Thats probably because the two bumbling blockheads in front of her. She loved her friends but she could NOT tell them how she felt. They just would not have understood. 

Then out of nowhere. Her emotions got the best of her. The tears just kept falling and didn't want to stop. Why was she crying like this? Especially in front of Harry and Ron.

"Mione...?" Harry and ron had both said.

By then the train had stopped. Thankfully again. Sometimes she was lucky. She grabbed her books and ran off the train before they could even ask her what was wrong? Why was Cedric's comment affecting her so much? She had never let anyone get to her like Cedric did. She didn't even know if Cedric even meant to be rude. Maybe she was over analyzing the whole thing. But then again what if she wasn't? Why did being a girl have to be so complicated. Guys just like girls. Thats it period! Girls had to exaggerate things. And make more out of what the situation was. 'Well thats just the way we are,' she thought.

She tried to talk herself out of crying but couldn't the tears just kept falling. She ran past what looked like a group of hufflepuffs and almost knocked them over. One of the people in that group was Cedric. He saw Hermione running for the black lake. What was she crying for? All he knew was that he did not want to see her this way. He ran after her and found that she was sitting by the edge of the lake.

"Hermione... y-you ok?" Cedric asked standing over her.

She quickly rubbed her eyes, "I..I'm fine. Dust in my eye is all."

He sat down beside her, "Come on, Hermione. Whats really wrong?"

"I barely know you. Why would I confide in you? No offense."

"Just trust me."

A/N I know this was a bit boring, but it will definitely get better. Keep with me. oh and after the 31st I will be under a new name. you will be able to find me and my story... here http/ I just used my old account until the 3 day period was over for new accounts. its crazy how you have to wait 3 days to post stories. GOSH! Anyway. r and r please. 


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the common room later that evening Hermione could do nothing but recall her talk with Cedric. They had talked about anything and everything. She didn't know why, but once he said 'Just Trust Me' she spilled her heart and soul to him. She just couldn't stop talking. The only thing she didn't tell him was that she liked him. Or the fact that she liked him a lot. Hermione just told him about how how Ron and Harry never even noticed she was a girl or the fact no one ever noticed her period. To her surprise he had said 'I notice you'.

She honestly thought about slapping him but resisted and thought maybe he was telling the truth. And at the thought of that she blushed a bright red. She sat on her bed and blushed again at the fact that he had smiled at her after she blushed when talking to him. Knowing it was going to be a long night she lay in her bed looking at the ceiling. She knew she had to sleep but she could only think of Cedric. She finally drifted of to sleep and the next day would be a busy one. The two other schools competing in the Triwizard Tournament would be arriving tomorrow. Dumbledore had told them all about it during the feast in the Great Hall. No one under 17 could enter and it would be the most dangerous thing these people have seen in awhile. Cedric was 17... would he enter? No he couldn't possibly want t... Or would he? Oh great now she would be worried about him entering the tournament. This crush on Cedric was doing her no good. She couldn't pay attention during classes and now she was going to worry her head off about this tournament. And the bad thing she didn't even know if he was going to enter. She just wanted to scream!

The next day she awoke with a major headache. She of course didn't get very much sleep and that's what was probably contributing to her headache not to mention all the thinking she was doing. Hermione got dressed and went down to the common room. There sat Harry and Ron waiting for her.

"Hermione, you ok?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep that well. I'll be fine really."

They had yet another feast due to the arrival of the two competing schools. Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table in between Harry and Ron. Everyone had been talking amongst themselves when Dumbledore announced the entrance of the ladies of Beaxbatons had occurred. All the guys were amazed at how beautiful and graceful the girls were. The all stared with their mouths wide open. The girls of Hogwarts did not find this very amusing. Although they did find the guys of Durmstrang very appealing. Hermione noticed one of the gentlemen looking at her peculiarly.

"Blimey! It's h..him. It's Viktor Krum!" Ron said.

Why was the seeker of the Bulgarian Quidditch team looking at her so odd. Did she have something in her teeth. She didn't know and it wasn't a very comfortable situation. Hermione wasn't the only one who had noticed this. At the Hufflepuff table Cedric was overlooking the staring fest that was going on with Viktor. Honestly Cedric felt a strange emotion ocer coming him. What was the emotion. He felt a certain rage and also a clench in his chest. It was jealousy. Why on earth was he jealous. He had never had to be jealous before. Well that was because all the girls came running to him, he didn't have to chase them. Then something all of a sudden caught his attention. It was the blaring Goblet of Fire at the front of the Great Hall. This sparked Cedric's interest. Maybe if he entered he could get Hermione's heart. If he entered he would be a hero and she would fall head over heels in love with h... Wait... what? Love? I can't...threes no way I... There was no other way to explain what he felt. And then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

He loved her... He loved Hermione Granger. He couldn't tell her this of course. She had enough trouble trusting him as it was. He would just wait it out and find out what she felt. Bur first he had to get her attention. How on earth could he get her attention. Then it struck him. Cedric would plant a secret admirer note. It was corny but it was well worth it. Hopefully the triwizard tournament would get her attention, but just for safe measures he would plant the note and see if she was interested in finding out who the mystery admirer was. All he knew was that he had to have her no matter the cost. First thing was first he had to become friends with her and make her trust him.


	4. Chapter 4

-1A/N: I might be a little slow updating in the coming weeks. I am not sure yet. But I am definitely keeping up with this story! I am loving the reviews so please keep them up!

Hermione was half awake during the rest of the feast due to her night of having a restless mind. She barely noticed a note floating its way over too her. It landed right on her face so she was sure to see it. Grabbing the note Hermione turned away from the table to read it. She quickly opened it and began to read. 'Meet me at the big rock by the black lake.' There was no name signed to it so she had no idea who it was from. Who on earth would have sent it? She didn't know which way it had come from so that didn't help her much either. She would just have to wait and see. After the feast was over Hermione quickly made her way to the big rock to wait for whoever wanted to meet her.

"Granger, you actually think someone wanted spend there time talking with you at some rock?"

Just then her heart sank. She knew that voice all too well and frankly hated the sound of it. He was the reason she barely trusted anyone anyway. He had been always so horrible to her to her for no reason other than she wasn't a pureblood. She quickly threw her books to the side and they landed on the ground behind the rock.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she said, turning around.

"Oh nothing. I just saw the way you were gazing at Cedric Diggory." He then started to imitate Hermione's voice, "Oh Cedric! Oh how I love you! Oh Cedric!"

"Shut it, Malfoy! It's none of your business if I gaze at someone or not. Don't be jealous."

"Jealous? Of a filthy mud blood like you," he said getting nose to nose with her. "Don't make me sick or laugh for that matter."

"What's going on here?" They heard Professor McGonagall say.

Draco backed away and said, "Nothing, Professor. We were just having a nice conversation."

"I'm sure you were, Mr. Malfoy. If you can't say anything nice just remember to not say anything at all. Detention. My office. 6:00."

"Professor McGonagall walked away and Draco said, "This isn't over yet, Granger. Nowhere near over."

Draco stormed off and when he turned around the corner someone grabbed his shirt and threw him up against the wall. Draco had this terrified 'I'm about to pee my pants' look.

"W…What….?"

Cedric still had Draco's collar pressed against the wall. He also has his wand pressed against the little worm's neck. "Don't speak. Don't so anything, but listen. If you ever and I mean **EVER **talk to Hermione or threaten her like again I will make it my business to personally dispose of your disgusting excuse of a human self. Now get the bloody hell out of my face."

He let go of Draco's collar and he made a run for it. Even though he tripped a couple of times he made it out of sight pretty quickly. Cedric then turned around and went back around the corner to where Hermione was. She wasn't at the rock so she must have been really upset. Well at least he had slipped the note into one of her books when she was bickering with Draco. She would know exactly how he felt after she had read the letter. Well he signed the letter 'Your Secret Admirer'. So she would know somebody loved her, she just wouldn't know who.

Meanwhile Hermione rushed her way to the library. She was still a bit teary eyed and upset by all the mean things Draco had said to her. She slammed her books down onto the table and sat down. She folded her arms upon the table and the buried her head in them. If it only it weren't punishable for her to curse him into oblivion. She would have done that in their third year, but instead she had just punched him. That was just as equally satisfying though. She sat back up and opened one of her books. She flipped through the pages and all of a sudden she came across a piece of parchment folded in half.

It had her name written on the front of it. She opened it and it read:

Dear Hermione,

If only you knew how much I love you. The way I long to hold you and to tell you that everything will be alright. That's the only thing during the day and night that keep me breathing and for the need to keep on going. YOU keep me breathing. I will able to tell you who I am in due time when I think you are ready to know. I love you Hermione Granger.

Sincerely,

Your Secret Admirer

She looked up from the parchment with the most peculiar look on her face. She thought for a moment. She looked back down at the letter and then looked away from it again. She just couldn't figure it out. Was this person telling the truth? She didn't think anyone would waste their time trying to come up with all those beautiful words had it been a prank. Even though she didn't know what to make of it the letter signed by her secret admirer had made her smile for the time since she had been back at Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

-1The next day was the choosing of the Triwizard Champions. This was the day that Hermione feared most. She didn't want to see if Cedric got chosen, but she had to go just to make Harry and Ron content. They kept saying something like 'This is history in the making' and notions like that. They walked into the great hall and she saw that huge Goblet with the blue flames. There was a huge lump in her throat that she couldn't swallow. This was it….this _was_ the moment of truth. The bright blue flame turned red to disperse the names.

Dumbledore spoke but all Hermione could hear was the school name and who it was.

"Beauxbatons….._Fleur Delacour_. Durmstrang….. _Viktor Krum_! Hogwarts….. 'Please don't let it be Cedric'…… _Cedric Diggory_!"

Her heart sank. This couldn't be happening. She didn't really hear his name be called, did she? When she looked up he had already gotten up from his seat smiling. Then he glanced at her. His smile faded as he headed for a door leading to somewhere unknown. He had looked worried about something. Then she realized that tears were streaming down her face. She never even noticed she had started crying. Now he probably thought she had gone mental. She quickly wiped them away and got up to walk away when everyone saw the blue flame turn red once more. Dumbledore grabbed the piece of paper out of the air and mumbled, "H.. Harry Potter." She looked down at Harry who seemed just as shocked as she was.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore yelled this time.

"Harry, for goodness sakes go," Hermione pushed him out of his seat.

Harry walked over to Dumbledore and he handed Harry the piece of paper and pointed to the door Cedric had disappeared into.

Hermione couldn't take this anymore. She stormed out of the great hall so distressed she could barely walk. Her best friend, Harry, and the guy she seemed to admire so much, Cedric, were going to be competing against each other in the most dangerous competition ever. How on earth was she supposed to be able to cope with this. Supposedly being the strongest one she was supposed to be comforting others. Why was she so worked up about this tournament. Everything would be ok wouldn't it? She was sure Dumbledore wouldn't let anything happen to them. It would be completely mental if they would let children compete in tournaments that you can die in.

"Wait…. They _can _die in these tournaments," she remembered.

She was in pain. Her whole body was in pain, but mostly her heart. She should have been thinking about Harry the most, but all she could think about was Cedric

Cedric stood near a fireplace in what he thought was one of the dungeons. Fleur and Krum had both congratulated him for being chosen also. They were all beside each other when they noticed Harry Potter coming down the stairs. What was he doing down there? All of a sudden Dumbledore and the rest of the staff came down after Harry and bombarded him with questions. Cedric wasn't paying very much attention. He could only think about the look on Hermione's face when he had been called up as the Hogwart's Champion. Was she upset with him for becoming champion? He needed to find out because it was tearing him apart. All he could see in the back of his mind was _her_ face. Without even thinking he ran out of the dungeon determined to knock anyone down who was in his way. He ran through the halls and then he saw her. She was rushing towards the library, her hands full of books.

"Hermione!"

She didn't turn around. There was no way he was going to see her cry!

"Hermione wait," he ran to her and gently pulled her arm around so she would face him.

He saw the tears in her eyes, how bloos shot they had become, and how hurt she looked. He didn't even think about what he was doing. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a 'Everything is going be alright' hug. She was in shock and didn't know what to do. So all she knew what to do was wrap her arms around him and bury her face in his shoulder. Then they both realized what they were doing and backed away.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Talk to me," he said, wiping her tears away as tears started to dwell in his eyes.

"I…I…. d…don't want you in this tournament, but I know its too late. I should have told you before, but now its too late. You have to compete now! It's too dangerous!" she exclaimed falling to the floor and burying her face in her hands.

"Nothing is going to happen to me in this tournament," Cedric said, with a single tear streaming down his face and sat down next to her enveloping her in his strong arms, " Cause if it did I wouldn't be able to look into those beautiful eyes of yours anymore."

With those words Hermione grabbed the front of Cedric's shirt and kissed him fiercely. There was passion like no other. It was a very wet kiss but only because they were both crying so much. She wrapped her fingers in his messy tousled hair and cupped her face with his hands. Hermione had never had a kiss like this before. There was chemistry, passion, and everything she always looked for in a kiss. With that one kiss she knew he felt more for her than anyone else did in the world. This was all she ever wanted. Cedric cared. He really did care. He stopped for a moment, looked at her, and smiled. Hermione bit her lip and smiled back. He ran his hand along her cheek and felt how soft her skin was.

"Hermione, I'll be alright. I _promise_ you."


End file.
